


Marking for Dummies

by MishiTamashi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Non-Binary Karkat, Other, Xenobiology, light frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3595950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MishiTamashi/pseuds/MishiTamashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being in an interspecies relationship was bound to come with a few misunderstandings here and there but the strange factor of all Karkat's lurking and watching from afar wasn't exactly something Dirk could put his finger on. Yeah, no. He could figure this out. Or at least work it out of them. Either way at the end of the day Dirk was positive he'd be learning something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marking for Dummies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gendersquare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendersquare/gifts).



There goes that familiar sensation again, the one that made blonde hairs stand on the back of Dirk’s neck as he tried to work and  _tried_  to ignore it. He was being watched, this was the third time in the last two hours that they had come back to just sit and stare. Stare at him while he worked, hunched over the scraps of older bots and taking them apart. Getting the parts that could actually be salvageable and tossing them into a bin while everything else went into the junk pile. Sweat dotting brown skin with darker freckles that dusted their merry ways over his shoulders and face. Ignoring the gaze of a troll with the grace and stealth of a caffeinated buffalo on marbles was pretty easy. Sure a little unnerving to be honest but he would be lying if he said he didn’t like the attention. Though if anything he wished Karkat would stop being a fucking creep and come talk to him.

What  _wasn’t_  so easy to ignore was the fact that Jade was right there, totally aware of this and grinning at him every three minutes. Just. Ignore her. Ignore her winks and nudges in passing, her giggles, ughhhh. Fine, he can play ball. Just kind of, casually—“So, what’s up with that, right?” Perfect.

“What exactly? The boxer being back? He wants to punch more than your sparbots Dirk.”

“If that was some kind of innuendo then the complex world of troll romance is truly an anomaly to me.”

That just made her peel out into more laughter and that sensation of being watched faded, to be honest he felt a little bad. Hopefully the, uh, troll. Didn’t hear and get all embarrassed and scamper off. Though this did present Dirk with a prime opportunity. You know, while Jade’s already laughing at him about it.

“Anyway, what should I do? What exact innuendos are we talking here? What’s going to get punched in some romantic or sexual manner? Do I need to clench up or what?” He knew jackshit about trolls to be honest. Sure he knew some things here and there but he wasn’t exactly going to all his troll friends and telling them to spill the lengthy ins and outs of courtship. Thought maybe he should. At least he had the beauty (and pain) of Jade witnessing all of this and being so available for conversing on the subject with.

Sure he and Karkat were getting along pretty well and they hung out fairly often when the troll wasn’t fighting one of his sparbots or talking to him about other things, life things. Discussing their places in the wide universe and picking themselves apart to a semi-uncomfortable extent then reassuring the other that they may have sucked but they were alright and then making out for a few hours. Then eventually dating, hanging out at each other’s places, playing games or just chilling and filling that quiet space with nothing or a whole lotta bullshit just for the sake of killing the silence.

They went to see movies and exchanged snacks and shared a nacho tray once so it was getting pretty serious. Last time they hung out had been a solid two weeks ago, a whole goddamn fortnight and now Karkat’s just tap dancing like an asshole in his peripheral. At first he tried to make conversation but Karkat ended up bouncing harder than that one smuppet ass that got dunked on the floor the very second it was put in the troll’s face. Dirk fondly remembers that night actually, one of the first times they were at Dirk’s place. His bachelor high rise. The Strider suite, or as Karkat so fondly put it,  _“Isolation Island, population: 1 anxious shitlord. 3 creepy androids, and a literal fuckton of more stuffed, felt shametoys that require a full body hazmat-level prophylactic to handle.”_ Which would rightfully go on a plaque if it wasn’t too damn long.

“Just talk to him.” She advised with a simple shrug, looking up at Dirk while he watched her then continuing smoothly. “We got together for lunch.” Which made him mutter a dumb  _oh_. When Karkat had first joined the boxing circuit, apparently already knowing a few people by association Dirk noted how their pronouns for them flipped between “him” and “her” and after talking to the troll about it Dirk never wanted to assume how they were feeling.

Not a lot of trolls even bothered with gender, all he knew was that typically females were ones that were more violent. Or that’s what they say anyway. The trolls that did live in some of the heavier human-populated areas had taken up pronouns, either latching to one they liked better, taking neither gender-specific label, or (like Karkat) felt connected to both of them.

It wasn’t something that mattered much to some trolls, though, such as with Karkat, they were pretty goddamn adamant on getting their shit together. Which Dirk could admire, they wanted everyone to know what’s up. That kind of straightforward, no shit, business was what he liked. He could deal with that. This? He didn’t know what to think about this and obviously having a conversation like normal people wasn’t going to cut the fucking mustard.

“Anyway I tried that.”

“Thennnnn, try some other method???” It was clear Jade knew something and that girl wouldn’t give up the ghost for anyone. She’d titty-twist the devil into submission so Dirk just groaned. Fine. He could do some research on his own.

~~

He kept wearing it. It was kind of precious, really precious actually, still Karkat didn’t think it would be this often for this long. So far every day, Dirk had been wearing that stupid little trinket for two weeks. At first Karkat figured he was wearing it for the irony or some stupid other reason that he used to justify and make all the stupid or goofy things he did seem less lame than they were. Which was all bullshit, Dirk was just some lameass pointy globe-fondler. One that would probably cross-stitch that title on the back of a jacket and wear it just as proudly as he wore that necklace with Karkat’s symbol and color. The pendant hanging from the short chain to rest in the hollow of his throat, covering that vulnerable area for everyone to see. It wasn’t as though there were any other redbloods with that sign. There weren’t even any other redbloods and that made it that much more obvious.

Even though from this position from the back of the shop and towards the designated sparring area Karkat could see the silver of the chain easily on the back of Dirk’s neck. They were probably serious by now right? Or did he just like it and not exactly understand the implications behind it. Well, he was a human and last he checked that wasn’t exactly something practiced, wait the fuck it wasn’t. He’d seen enough human-targeted features and read enough that a simple exchange of jewelry held a significant standing point in any relationship.

“Sup.”

Karkat fumbled with the tape they had been fiddling with had gone tumbling to the ground, rolling away from their partially wrapped hands and immediately sprung away from Dirk like a startled cat and holy shit if that wasn’t the funniest but also cutest thing. Apparently it was funny enough for the troll to turn around to see a little amused grin. “Fuck! Don’t do that, for the umpteenth time the troll asks the human douchebag who will neither promise nor hint at not doing that in the future. Will he change his ways or will he get his squishy ass punched in.”

“Well, speaking of punching I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Karkat gathered up the fallen tape and started the, thankfully tedious, task of straightening it back on the roll. “Alright… I wanted to. Actually, talk to you.”

While Dirk felt like he tried to talk to them before just a few days ago and kept getting the literal runaround. Was he a little sore about that? Definitely, though the fact that Karkat kept sticking around meant something right? Instead of letting his words possibly lead them off track Dirk just nodded. A silent  _go on_  that made Karkat clench their jaw some since they weren't given any room to stall with that.

“The pendant, you’d been wearing it a lot.”

A raised eyebrow, “Yes, I have.”

“It’s my symbol and blood color. And I’m the only mutant, uh, ever. And that’s pretty obvious.”

“All true things.”

Uggh. Karkat’s eyes squint then rolled, the troll giving off a short scoff. “If you’re not going to take this conversation seriously then fuck off.”

“What? How am I not taking it seriously? I tried talking to you days ago but you fucked off. I’d really like for one or the other of us to not do that so we can talk about why you’re breathing down my neck from a distance.”

“Right, should I do that up close and personal? Just kind of fit myself against your ass and exhale my heated, moisture heavy breathing by-product down your neck and into your shirt.”

“Not going to lie, you lost me at fitting yourself against my ass.”

Excellent, another eyeroll to add to his growing collection, Karkat was great at giving him things but it was probably best to just derail Karkat’s train of thought before they did the whole, being an adorable inappropriate asshole on purpose or accident. “Plus, you’re changing the subject and sucking at it so what’s up?” Might as well try it the straight-forward way? Even though all of this had been pretty goddamn to the point.

“The pendant, it’s. Do you know, what it means?” And the look Dirk wore just meant he ought to continue, “It’s basically saying, wow hello world. This is an exceedingly vulnerable area of my body, one that I trust to this particular jackass for whatever reason. I really pity them and I’d like to advertise the fact that I’m taken in this manner so you should keep your shitty winks to yourselves, thanks.”

Listening to that Dirk nodded though his fist was tucked under his chin. Fingers resisting the urge to touch the suddenly so warm pedant. “You gave it to me to mark me.”

And lo and behold the red touching just the tips of those ears and that really, kind of ridiculously white scowl to match Dirk’s grin. “It’s not  _marking_ , I’m not a fucking animal. It’s just so people know to not fuck with your quadrant. That you’re pretty seriously flushed for someone and-uh,” Alright so it sounded a lot like marking when saying it out loud and it. It was marking.

Goddammit. Karkat put their hand to Dirk’s face and shoved that disgustingly satisfied grin out of their face. “You’re a piece of shit.”

Regardless of the pushing Dirk turned to kiss the troll’s palm. “Guess that makes you the toilet paper. Or are you the load gaper? But the real question is how gross is this metaphor going to get?”

Karkat’s face scrunched in disgust even though this was brought completely on themselves. No one to blame but the mouth that started all of this shit, at least the chaste kisses discouraged most, or at least some little want to continue that shitfest. “Not very because it’s over.” Then a short pause, “And I’m guessing you like the idea since you haven’t ripped off the necklace and thrown it across the room.”

Dirk offered a short shrug, watching Karkat’s nails undo the tape they had managed to get on their hand before it was fumbled away. “I’m not so opposed to it, but there’s an easier way to mark someone you care about.”

Was that smooth? Absolutely not, to be honest Karkat wasn’t sure if it was meant to be smooth or for them to laugh at. “I’m not going to piss on you.”

“Dammit,” Came the soft  _tsk_.

Karkat removed the rest of their tape and thought for a minute before just relenting, “Yeah alright, trying to make it some kind of smooth transition is kind of stupid. Let’s go do the marking thing minus the piss.” Ah yes, that was something he could definitely do, glorious familiar territory.

~~

As familiar as Karkat’s hive really, unlike Dirk Karkat actually lived with the rest of society. The simple, two story hive. Dirk had been here a few times, meeting Karkat’s lusus once and then having to hold in his laughter when the bipedal crab simply squat and screeched for half an hour because he could really see the resemblance. That one time was more than enough for Karkat to learn that some things didn’t need to happen. Things like their matesprit meeting their lusus, fuck no. Never again.

“Shut up,” Karkat grumped while Dirk’s hand pushed down the hair that had been thoroughly ruffled on the ride over on his hoverboard. No matter how many times they rode together Karkat couldn’t get used to it.  The troll snapped arms around Dirk’s middle and held on for dear life every single instance they travelled on it, of course Karkat would be fine with walking and they promised themselves that they would invest in a bicycle at the very least but Dirk got a fucking kick out of making them cling onto him and bury their face in his back while the rest of the town zipped by them.

Calloused fingers, familiar rough pads with softer skin shifted from Karkat’s hair to the short horns that managed to poke their way from wavy tresses. Touching the raised beds and pulling a purr as they pressed, rubbing the nerve-bundled skin where smooth keratin sprouted. Smooth with all the care given to them both from Dirk and Karkat. They were careful of their appearance in differing manners but it was something they could appreciate about one another.

“I hadn’t even said anything to shut up about.” Dirk countered finally after watching thick and furrowed eyebrows pull back into a relaxed position. He knew damn well what he was doing, raising the other hand to even out that attention and amplify the rattle in Karkat’s chest. “Vroom.”

Purring regardless a frown tugged black lips, what an ass. But also, what an ass. The ass belonging to the larger, talking ass; the ass that was now held firmly in two palms. Mindful claws squeezing the seat of Dirk’s pants and tugging him forward, fingers digging in enough to make the human hiss in through his teeth. The boxer’s grip strong enough to press and grind him against the troll that pulled him around. Goddamn did Karkat enjoy minor and major features Dirk carried, when he didn’t hate them at least.

Kissing him on, then half off his lips and how Dirk chased what could’ve very well been a trail, how careful he was to have his head tilted just a certain way and give Karkat the gentlest nips with his goddamn terrifying flat teeth as though they could do any damage on accident. The twitch of fingers curling for a beat when Karkat would drag a warm tongue along the roof of his mouth, not to mention the delicious intake of short breath that caught fast enough to choke a man when they rolled their hips against Dirk’s own and grabbed his ass like it would be the last time.

On the way to Karkat’s block both shirts were discarded, the troll had a recuperacoon as well as a resting platform for these very occasions. Leaning over Dirk and purring lightly while nipping at his neck when the Strider finally gave up in his chasing the travelling kisses that had been so lovingly pressed against warm, brown skin.

“You never exactly told me what these were,” Dirk started, not bothering to explain what he’d been referring to. It had been fairly obvious once Karkat’s purr wavered and deepened, those soft but rough hands tending to the grubscars on Karkat’s sides.

Foreign but familiar muscles shifted under Dirk’s hands, different in how they move than a humans but he’s been well enough around Karkat’s block to know how they worked. His, ever-handy fingers made their trails over Karkat’s torso only to settle back on the scars and rub at them.

“Right,” Karkat mumbled, resisting the urge to squirm and failing to do so given that tense on the side that accompanied a squeeze. “It never occurred to me that this would be the most opportune moment to engage in a thrilling external physiology lesson. What the fuck was I even thinking? If I’ve never taken the chance before now I was an idiot, but now you ask me twenty questions about all the shit you’ve been rubbing your mouth all over for months. Tell me, what do you want to know about in grave detail so I may cease grinding against your alien sex stick and let you know everything I know about it given my full knowledge and experience as a schoolfed troll.”

Mmm, pillow talk. Dirk resisted uttering _“Talk nerdy to me.”_ In favor of rolling them over seeing as Karkat would leave if he did that. Hell, they wouldn’t just leave they’d perform a goddamn back spring off the edge of the concupiscent platform (which was a fucking bed in all rights of that wording) and pimp walking their grumbly ass out the room. So instead of ruining the moment and conveying the awe and disappointment Dirk would, no doubt, feel in watching his datemate perform some Olympic-grade absconding he simply gave a shrug, digging his fingers into the sensitive skin on either side of his matesprit. “Well, since you’re offering. What’s the story?”

The grubscars were firm and solid enough to get carvings or piercings as he’d seen on a few other boxers though Karkat left theirs without modifications. Not as sensitive as the small horns in their hair but having enough feeling in them to either tickle the troll around the base, relax them at the very tops, or be that bridge between tingly and pleasant just between those. A soft grin tugged at Karkat’s lips when the human’s fingers dipped along tickle territory, an involuntary  _hee_  fluttering from their chest before it was clamped down and Dirk received a grand, stony expression.

“Vestigial grublegs. You’re feeling up a lingering infantile part of my body for the purpose of trying to arouse me, you shitty creep.”

As intended Dirk made a small face but didn’t move his hands, not on that blantant call out. “I’m not sure where I’d like to roll with that one to be honest.”

“May I suggest a police station?”

“Alright, moving on then.” A smooth transition to a kiss that buried the troll’s amused snort, or mostly bite Karkat’s bottom lip to gain that warbling noise he could feel against his own. Since Karkat wanted to leave their marks then Dirk should make some of his own right? It took a little extra work to get them to blossom up red on dark grey skin but Dirk was ever diligent in taking skin between his teeth and altering from firm bites to soothing sucks and kisses. His fingers shifted from grubscars to pants, pulling the strings of sweatpants that never stopped being sexy, really Karkat was the sexiest motherfucker already but they had to wear sweatpants? Be still Dirk’s beating heart, as hot as they were it was time for them to go, deft fingers loosening them and working to pull them down as well as lifting up to his knees so Karkat could peel back Dirk’s tight jeans.

Tight at the top, hugging his ass and glorious thighs though flared at the bottom to fit over the tongue of his shoes. Karkat suspected (and confirmed) Dirk modified his pants if they weren’t the perfect fit, so determined to show off and look great but in some supposedly effortless manner. Oh, these jeans? They came like this. Ha! Yeah fucking right.

They grabbed his ass in those obnoxiously bright orange briefs and dipped fingers down around the curve of his thighs. Feeling the muscles beneath the pads of their fingers, how they tensed and relaxed as they squeezed in time with the throbbing hardness pressed against Karkat’s small rumblespheres. Dirk moved to sit down though the troll seemed to refuse that with a firm grip and hold to his ass. They dug those rounded but slightly sharp pearly-whites into the flesh before them, leaving Dirk with an already blooming bite mark on brown skin.

Karkat had it down to science at this point, how hard to bite, then suck. How Dirk loved the drag of a tongue over the fresh scrapes delivered to just that upper level of skin and the moan rewarded. The open, space-filling exhalation that made Dirk rut once more against Karkat’s chest and not as sweet without the combination of the claws and how they made a trail from between his thighs to back and around the curve of Dirk’s ass.

Semi-off bottoms would have to do for now, that chittering noise in the boxer’s chest that rattled around at a low consistency. Their impatient tug on undergarments that would certainly pay a hefty price at not being removed, a shared sigh between lips as they traded tongues and finally got the fuck on with it. Well, not so much finally. More like after some irritating but necessary maneuvering to get Dirk’s bottoms off at least _one_ leg and enough for Karkat’s to be shimmied all the way off so they could kick them off. As much as they’d love for it to be a smooth as fuck transition it really wasn’t anything relatively like one but at least they were both naked. Good job, team work.

Karkat’s breath hitched when Dirk’s hand descended between the two of them easily coaxing out the rest of their bulge from their sheath. The appendage curling around two fingers and reaching back to clasp Dirk’s wrist to draw that hand closer, spread more of the pale pink and viscous fluid that seeped from the pores between gentle ridges. Those fingers squeezing their most sensitive flesh and gaining a moan, both bulge and nook tightening and making a well job of staining their comforter (though they knew well enough how to get the stains out by now).

Typically two hands were necessary for Dirk to properly jack them off but luckily the positioning didn’t call for such. Using the hand not getting a fresh-coat of hot troll lube he pat the hands on his ass and settled back into Karkat’s lap. It didn’t take so much coaxing for the slippery appendage to crawl from his hand to his dick. Curling around him and giving gentle undulations and throbs that matched Karkat’s pulse as Dirk had discovered with a small fascination their first go around. The two of them shifted against each other, easily slipping along each other thanks to Karkat whose hands now found themselves at the small of Dirk’s back. They didn’t have so much leverage just sitting up but they didn’t want to give up their hold on their matesprit either, rolling hips along with Dirk’s shallow thrusts and giving trills at a particular spike of arousal.

“You’re gonna hafta sit back.” Dirk sighed, using his remaining clean hand to take off his pointed spectacles and carefully toss them onto a relatively near pillow pile. Karkat only sighed but relented, letting their back hit the mattress with a dramatic as fuck flop that made Dirk snort so hard he choked on it which, in turn, made Karkat laugh.

“You fucking _dork_.” They snickered affectionately, snickering turned to a single, loud gasp soon enough though. Not so much from the couples continued frotting but more because Dirk just smeared their own lubricant on their cheek. Just the legitimate offense that Karkat wore sent Dirk into his own fit of laughter, shoulders shaking as their rhythm faltered. “Fuck you.” The troll spat leaning away from the hand while Dirk leaned down and kissed the thick of the mess, daring to lick his lips after.

“We’re working on it, got a little side-tracked but I think we’re good so far.”

Karkat grunted and used this newly found leverage to rut hard up against Dirk making their bulge thrash. The troll tensed for a moment but enjoyed the audible short breaths that puffed up from the other. “Not as great as we could be.”

“Agreed. I’ll get to wranglin’.”

As much as Karkat would’ve liked to argue against “wrangling” Dirk’s hand was back to giving tugs and squeezes to their bulge to coax it, sorrowfully, from his engorged dick. With the help of all the troll’s tugging Dirk adjusted his position with hips tipped until Karkat’s bulge finally slipped along Dirk’s rear. Snug against those plush cheeks with a curious but familiar prodding with the tapered and diamond pointed tip. Karkat’s hands settled on his bear bottom and massaged once, their fingers spreading then pushing them back together both to illicit little grinds from the human but also make it easier for their bulge to find and just barely prod inside Dirk. A few trolls could control their bulges actions though Karkat didn’t have that so they would work with Dirk, exchanging kisses and holding to each other making shallow presses further in.

In his quiet concentration Dirk jumped with a yelp at Karkat’s hand suddenly smacking then squeezing his ass from their relaxed position on the bed. “Giddy up.”

Dirk scoffed and purposefully moved his soiled hand to rest between the troll’s rumblespheres. “While we’re exchanging cultural knowledge that offends me and my people.”

“I don’t see how, I didn’t neigh.”

“Ha.” Just about as dry as it could get while Dirk eased himself downward with Karkat’s continued rubbing and spreading. So fairly quiet and more of a sigh than a short chuff.

The beginning torture, going slow, so very slow and carefully when Dirk didn’t finger himself loose enough for both their comfort. The red organ teasing in, feeling and pressing then pulling back out in its shift back and forth between reaching and undulating. Once it had pulled out completely to leave streaks of pink over Dirk’s thighs but found it’s way back, not without a few comments and muffled grumbles along the way of course. An easy process that wasn’t so easy to sit through but it was time to be intimate and look at each other. Touch each other through it and soak up all the attention that the both of them crave with grasping fingers and clean kisses both chaste and deep until their hips could finally meet.

Pink now gathered in a puddle beneath the troll’s waist and left to run down both sides of Dirk’s legs, a necessary mess. A very temporary but exceedingly intimate show of claim. One of Karkat’s hands abandoned its post to press a palm against the underside of Dirk’s dick trapping it against his stomach and rubbing up it.

“Haa, --fuck.” Came the stumbled exhalation, his hips jerking forward when those fingers were so carefully wrapped around him and began pumping. Their skin sliding against each other with an ease given the attention Karkat’s bulge gave him earlier. Nothing but gliding and the pressure from squeezes and tugs that made hips roll and milk moans from both sweat-spotted eager pleasers.

Dirk’s hips meeting Karkat’s own as they stared at one another, mouths dry from panting though their eye-contact never broke. Tangerine and vermilion burning warmth into each other with a heat that gave the coiling springs in their guts a run for their money. Making eye-contact that may seem awkward but felt so intimate to just hold and breathe in the same air with someone that didn’t push off all the affection they had to give or react badly to the attention they wanted to bury someone is. Exhaling in and out of time with one another; gripping, adjusting, and re-gripping hands for a better hold away from sweat that formed under palms. It was cheesy, soft with panting and moans muffled in sloppy kisses and so goddamn careful and romantic.

Dirk moved one of his hands once more not wanting to sit up but from this angle, as awkward as it was. He reached between their thighs and touched just the edge of Karkat’s nook, the responding and sharp curl of the bulge base deep in him. Twisting and worming itself against his insides while it’s owner gave a small whine in his ear didn’t help for focus, that was for damn sure but it gave him a drive. Pushing two fingers between the wet outter folds of the troll’s nook they made their way into the open, slick entrance and made Karkat buck up into him with a gasping moan.

“Holy shit-!” He breathed and paused just for a beat to stop himself from riding Karkat into the goodnight. As sad as it made his dick it’d be worth it, patience was a hard thing to harbor when hard. Also trying to not laugh at himself, but he was a dude on a mission. His middle finger wasn’t even all the way to the second knuckle and his wrist already ached but this might not last so long he’d develop fucking carpal tunnel from it. With little shifting Dirk was able to drive them both down into Karkat’s nook and stared down at him. Beyond words but not beyond loud, stuttering noises and moans. Really loud, which Dirk appreciated and trying hard to not break that eye-contact. The hand against his rear pulling him further down to grind up against him, one of those ridges making a call to his prostate and swelling to press up against it.

There was no pausing this time. They worked with one another to pull back and back in with reaching tendril and fingers respectively until Karkat suddenly pushed at Dirk. A small tick, no big deal but it never ceased to amuse Dirk, at least after the fact. Karkat’s breath shortened into pants, indecipherable mutters broken by moans and rushed partial words until Dirk shushed them and nosed at their heated cheek. Another fascinating thing he enjoyed was as loud as Karkat was on the climb the true ascent was quiet. Still. A sharp inhale in and incredibly warm genetic fluid flowed up into him until it found no seedflap to deposit into and waited to spill from him but for now it pooled. His own hips didn’t stop, pressing back into that pressure and releasing his own small contribution to the painting party. White smeared between their stomachs with red staining their hips and thighs.

They took a moment to regroup, pulling away hands and fingers and taking out the plug that had been Karkat’s deflating bulge so the rest of that material could grossly join the rest on their comforter. Karkat had been the first to speak, purposefully ruining what was left of their matesprit’s sharp ‘do with slow finger combing.

“Pailing. Also being a version of marking.”

While this version of marking was great Dirk was going to look into getting Karkat something more wearable. Something brightass orange that could be spotted a mile away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Gendersquare! I saw your DirKat and I couldn't resist it! It's been a good long while since I had a non-binary Karkat to work with, I hope you liked by explanation on the little bit of troll culture featured in this. And I also hope you liked the read in general it was really fun to do even if I kept coming back to tweak and add more because I was never satisfied. Either way have a nice rest of the day friend, you've got yourself some great ships!


End file.
